Paper Mario: A Goomba Side Story
by birby6
Summary: REUPLOADED! A human wakes up one day in the Mushroom world without any memories of his past, and has also been mysteriously transformed into a Goomba! With the help of some familiar faces from the world, the human goes on a quest to regain his lost memory and stop an unknown threat from taking over the world...
1. Prologue: The Adventure Begins

**Prologue: The Adventure Begins**

We see Goombario in Goomba Village sitting on one of the steps of the Toad House.

Goombario: Geez. Nothing has ever happened ever since Mario saved the Star Rod from Bowser.

?: What's wrong, hon?

Goombario turns around to see it's Goomama, attempting to cheer up her son.

Goombario: Nothing Mom. *sigh* It's just nothing never happens anymore ever since I went on that huge adventure with Mario.

Goomama: Oh, I see. *thinks for a moment* You went on that one quest with me to Toad Town…

Goombario: You just took me grocery shopping!

Goomama: Oh yeah. Why don't you go check on our baby Goomnut Tree?

Goombario: Ok…

Goombario slowly treads to where Goombaria found Mario during his first adventure. After Mario took the Star Rod back from Bowser, the Goomba family planted a baby tree where Goombaria found Mario in Paper Mario. It was growing slowly, but it was better than nothing. When Goombario got there he found the baby tree, standing tall and firm.

Goombario: Oh well. Might as well tell Mom…

Just as Goombario is going back to Goomba Village, he trips over something.

Goombario: Ouch! Darn that Goombaria! She needs to learn not to leave Goomnuts everywhere!

When he turns around he doesn't see scattered Goomnuts like he expected. Instead he finds a Goomba lying there with his eyes shut

Goombario: Oh my gosh!

He quickly goes over to the Goomba. He puts his head to the Goomba's abdomen.

Goombario: Good. He seems to be breathing.

He sees the Goomba shift a little.

Goombario: I think he's asleep. *starts shaking the Goomba* Hey, are you ok? Hello? Come on! Wake up!

Miraculously, he sees the Goomba slowly lift his eyes

The Goomba: Whaaaaaa…

Goombario: It's about time you woke up!

The Goomba: Huh?

Goombario: Are you ok?

The Goomba suddenly gets a surprised look on his face and rapidly backs away from Goombario.

The Goomba: OH MY GOSH, A TALKING GOOMBA!

Goombario gets a confused look.

Goombario: Huh?

The Goomba: Goombas aren't supposed to be real!

Goombario: Hey, you're a Goomba too, and you're talking.

The Goomba: No I'm not! I'm a human!

Goombario: You're not a human! See for yourself.

Goombario points to a puddle next to him. The Goomba looks in and then grows wide-eyed

The Goomba: O_O Oh my gosh! You're right! I've been turned into a Goomba!

Goombario: Are you sure you're ok?

The Goomba: No I'm not! I'm supposed to be human! Human!

Goombario: Calm down. You need to relax.

The Goomba: Relax where?

Goombario: In Goomba Village, of course!

The Goomba: Goomba Village?

Goombario: The village where my family lives!

The Goomba: (I don't know him much, but he's the only one around here that seems to know me. I have to go with him.) … Ok. I'll go.

Goombario: Splendid! Let's go!

Goombario runs and then suddenly stops

Goombario: Oh! I almost forgot! I forgot to ask what your name was!

The Goomba: Oh yeah! I think I remember. It's birby6.

Goombario: birby6? *thinks about it for a moment* Ha! That's a funny name for a Goomba!

birby6: Uhhhh… Yeah. It is funny!

Goombario: Yup! Anyway, let's get going!

birby6 follows Goombario to Goomba Village.

Goombario: This is Goomba Village!

birby6: Isn't it a little small?

Goombario: Yes, but we've got more visitors ever since Mario beat Bowser over the Star Rod!

birby6: (Ugh. Why do I have a strange feeling about this Bowser person? It's like I know this guy somewhere…)

Goombario: birby6? Are you ok?

birby6: Yeah, I'm ok. Something is just troubling me now.

Goombario: Well if something is troubling me I just go to Goompa for help

birby6: Really?

Goombario: Yup. Let's go see him so you can talk to him about your troubles.

birby6: Ok.

They go to see Goompa. When they see him he's still working on fixing the balcony from when it broke in Paper Mario.

Goombario: Hi Goompa!

Goompa: Hi Goombario! *notices birby6* And who might this feller be?

Goombario: Oh! This is birby6! He says he's a human but it's unnatural for a Goomba to be saying that.

Goompa: Indeed it is…

?: HELP!

Goombaria rushes in.

Goombaria: Larry has done it again!

Goombario: What did Larry do this time?!

Goombaria: He summoned two Piranha Plants and they kidnapped a Goomba that was coming to visit!

Everyone gasps.

Goompa: Someone has to save that Goomba!

Goombaria: What about you, Goombario? You went on an adventure before.

Goombario: That was against Bowser and the Star Rod! Larry is different!

Goombaria: He's basically Bowser's kid!

Goombario: … Oh.

Goombaria: And if you don't save that Goomba I'll use my Dizzy Dance on you!

Goombario: No! Not the Dizzy Dance! Ok, I'll go…

Goombario turns to birby6

Goombario: …only if you come with me.

birby6: What?! Why do I have to come with you?

Goombario: Because, like Mario beforehand, we usually went together. To tell you the truth… I'm quite scared myself.

Goombaria: Ha ha! Goombario's scared!

Goombario: Quiet Goombaria! Anyway, will you come with me?

birby6: (I have a funny feeling about this Larry. Maybe I should go with him…) Ok. I'll go.

Goombario: Great! Then let's go!

They start to leave.

Goompa: Wait fellers!

Goompa goes to the duo.

Goompa: Take these with you!

He gives them 2,000 coins.

Goombario: You're giving us money?

Goompa: You're going to need supplies when going to Larry's castle. Just say it's a little present from me!

Goombario: Ok! birby6, I think it's best to go to the newly built shop here first. We need to stock up on supplies before going to Larry's Castle!

birby6 listens. After they stock up on supplies, they prepare to go to Larry's castle…


	2. Chapter 1: Larry, the Plant King!

**Chapter 1: Larry, the Plant King!**

We see our heroes heading to Goomba Village via Goomba Road.

Goombario: This is Goomba Road, the connection between Goomba Village and Toad Town, but since Larry built his castle here we're going to have to get through his castle to get there.

birby6: Just where exactly did he build his castle?

Goombario: Right where the Goomba King had his castle last. It's a lot bigger though…

birby6: Oh…

?: Hey!

Then, right in front of birby6 and Goombario, a Piranha Plant uproots itself.

Piranha Plant: Larry told me of two Goombas trespassing on his property! I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Goombario: Fat chance!

Piranha Plant: Then I'm going to have to make you by force.

Battle Start! This is being told in PM2 style battle.

birby6: 10 HP  
Goombario: 10 HP  
Vs.  
Piranha Plant: 8 HP (unlike in other Paper Mario games, it's not holding his teeth up)

Goombario: birby6, don't lose your cool, ok?

birby6 nods.

Piranha Plant: I will destroy you!

birby6 switches places with Goombario.

Goombario uses Headbonk.  
Piranha Plant: 6 HP

Piranha Plant chomps down.  
Goombario: 9 HP

birby6 uses Headbonk.  
Piranha Plant: 4 HP

Goombario uses Headbonk.  
Piranha Plant: 2 HP

Piranha Plant chomps down.  
Goombario: 8 HP

birby6 uses Headbonk.  
Piranha Plant: 0 HP

You win! 10 exp!  
*Battle Over*

Piranha Plant: Oh no, I've been defeated! I must warn Master Larry!

The Piranha Plant goes underground.

Goombario: We sure showed him! Now let's get to Larry's castle!

They continue along Goomba Road, running into a few enemies while gaining experience. When they get to Larry's Castle it looks like an upgraded version of the Goomba King's castle.

birby6: Woah. It sure looks big!

Goombario: Tell me about it… I'm quite scared!

birby6: Well we can't give up! We've got to save that Goomba!

Goombario: Right, so you go first!

birby6: Fine. I will go first!

birby6 is about to go in when he gets headbutted by… Jr. Troopa?

Jr. Troopa: Ha!

Goombario: Jr. Troopa? What are you doing here?

Jr. Troopa: Getting my revenge, of course!

Goombario: You're supposed to be after Mario!

Jr. Troopa: I know, but I came up with a different plan! I decided to beat Mario's partners up first! That way Mario will be weaker and then I can kill him!

Goombario: Killing? Can't you just beat him up?

Jr. Troopa: No, killing is more fun!

Goombario: -_-

Jr. Troopa: Be prepared, because here comes the pain!

*Battle Start*

birby6 switches with Goombario.

Goombario uses Headbonk.  
Jr. Troopa: 8 HP

Jr. Troopa headbutts Goombario.  
Goombario: 6 HP

birby6 uses Headbonk.  
Jr. Troopa: 4 HP

Goombario uses Headbonk.  
Jr. Troopa: 2 HP

: You're stronger than you look! Time to bring out the big gun!  
Jr. Troopa brings out a big gun and shoots Goombario with it.  
Goombario: 2 HP

Goombario: Where did you get that big gun?!

: Bob's pet…

Dark Koopa: My gag!  
Dark Koopa uses Power Shell.  
Jr. Troopa: 0 HP

You win! 20 exp!  
*Battle Over*

Jr. Troopa: Darn it! I'll get you yet!

He goes away.

Birby6: Thanks Dark Koopa!

Dark Koopa: Don't mention it… Hey look, balloons!

He goes away to chase the balloons.

Birby6: Now let's save that Goomba!

birby6 goes in only to almost get eaten by killer plants.

birby6: Woah, you were right about the plants part!

Goombario: You should have listened to me!

birby6: Well, what are we going to do about the killer plants?

Goombario: I have an idea!

Goombario gets some weed killer from under his hat and starts spraying it like a madman while going through Larry's castle. He stops when he gets to some jail cell room.

Goombario: Darn, I'm out of weed killer!

?: Goombario?

Goombario: Hey, I know that voice….

He turns around to see, behind the bars, a pink Goomba wearing an archaeologist hat. She also has a blonde ponytail.

Goombario: Hi Goombella!

Goombella: Hi Goombario!

birby6 gets a confused look.

birby6: You know each other?

Goombario: Yup! We both went to Goom University together!

birby6: Oh!

Goombella: Yeah. Anyways, I need to get out of here, so can you please get the key to this cell? It's in the next room, but…

birby6: Ok!

birby6 goes into the next room.

Goombella: I was going to say there are tons of traps in there…

birby6 comes back all beaten up.

birby6: You should have told me that BEFORE I went in that room!

Goombella: Well I WAS going to tell you.

birby6: Oh. Now that we have everything covered, let's go!

He and Goombario go in the next room and avoid traps, pits, and KILLER MONKEYS! ... Oops, what I meant to say was KILLER PLANTS! When they get the key and come back…

Goombella: Thanks for getting me out of there.

Goombario: Don't mention it!

Goombella: Also, can I ask you a question?

birby6: Ok!

Goombella: Can I come with you on your adventure? I want to teach that Larry Koopa a lesson!

Goombario: Sure! The more the merrier!

Goombella joined the party! In battle she can blind enemies with her Headlight Flash move!

Goombella: Let's get going!

?: Not so fast!

A bush full of Piranha Plants uproots itself.

Piranha Bush: I just came to check on…

It notices the jail cell doors are open and that Goombella is out.

Piranha Bush: Hey, how did you get out of your cell?

It notices birby6 and Goombario.

Piranha Bush: So, it was YOU two! Larry told me of some troublemakers in his castle, and looks like I found them! Time for me to give Larry a gift he'll never forget!

*Battle Start*

birby6 switches with Goombella.

Goombella uses Headlight Flash.  
Piranha Bush: Aiiiiiiiiii!  
Piranha Bush is blinded. He can't attack.

birby6 uses Headbonk.  
PB: 8 HP

Goombella uses Headbonk.  
PB: 6 HP

PB is still blinded.

birby6 uses Headbonk.  
PB: 4 HP

Goombella uses Headbonk.  
PB: 2 HP

PB is no longer blinded.  
PB uses Triple Chomp.  
Goombella: 7 HP

birby6 uses Headbonk.  
PB: 0 HP

You win! 50 exp.  
Goombario grows to Level 2.  
*Battle Over*

Piranha Bush explodes.

birby6: We sure took care of him!

Goombella: We sure did! Anyways, I picked this up from the thing before it captured me. You can have it!

Got a Key.

Goombella: Now let's teach Larry a lesson!

birby6 goes back to the main room and unlocks the door that was previously locked. They end up in what appears to be a huge greenhouse full of plants.

birby6: So this must be Larry's room.

Goombario: I think it is…

Goombella: Hey! I think I see Larry!

They look around to see Larry Koopa apparently staring at one of his plants.

birby6: All right, Larry! Time to stop bothering the residents of Goomba Village!

Larry does nothing.

Goombario: Looks like he's giving us the first move!

Goombario headbonks Larry and his head comes off.

Goombario: o_O AAAAAAAAH! I KILLED LARRY!

Goombella: Wait just a minute…

Goombella goes over and inspects Larry's body.

Goombella: It's a dummy!

?: You're right!

Larry Koopa drops from the ceiling in what appears to be a spy suit.

Goombario: Woah! You scared us!

Larry: They don't call me sneaky for nothing and… Hey, I thought I locked you up!

Goombella: These guys rescued me!

Larry: Well, prepare for another lock up when I'm done with these creeps! Anyway, I heard about you intruders. I'm quite surprised you got past my killer plants….

Goombario: We used weed killer! It works every time!

Larry: Darn those weed killers! Anyways, I also sent my best prized plant to investigate.

Goombella: Oh, him? We easily beat it.

Larry: WHAT?! That was my most valued plant! I'm going to kill you!

*Battle Start*

birby6 uses Headbonk.  
Larry: 13 HP

Goombella uses Headbonk.  
Larry: 11 HP

Larry summons a Piranha Plant! Larry is hiding!

birby6 uses Weed Killer.  
Piranha Plant is instantly killed.

Goombario: You had weed killer all along?

birby6: Yup.

Goombario: Then you could've used it on the Piranha Bush!

birby6: I could only use it once!

Goombario: Oh!

Goombella uses Headbonk.  
Larry: 9 HP

Larry spits fire.  
birby6: 7 HP

birby6 uses Headbonk.  
Larry: 7 HP

Goombella uses Headbonk.  
Larry: 5 HP

Larry spits fire.  
birby6: 4 HP

birby6 uses Headbonk.  
Larry: 3 HP

Goombella uses Headbonk.  
Larry: 1 HP

Larry spits fire.  
birby6: 1 HP

birby6 uses Headbonk.  
Larry: 0 HP

You win! 100 exp.  
birby6 grows to Level 2.  
Goombella grows to Level 2.  
*Battle Over*

Larry: X_X

Goombella: I think he's knocked out.

Goombario: Me too.

birby6: Hey, what's that?

birby6 picks up a pink key.

Goombario: We should ask Russ T. about that!

birby6: Who?

Goombario: A Toad that's a brainiac about everything!

birby6: Where's he?

Goombario: In Toad Town. It's just beyond this castle.

Goombella: Hey, that battle with Larry created a hole out of here!

She motions toward a hole in the wall.

birby6: You're right!

Goombella: Let's get out of here!

Everyone jumps out of the hole, prepared to go to Toad Town.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sands of Morton

**Chapter 2: The Sands of Morton**

We see our heroes just heading into Toad Town.

birby6: So this is Toad Town!

Goombario: Yup! Russ T's house is over there, while the shop is over there. The Dojo is over there and…

Goombella: Goombario, I think you're giving him too much information. And I think we were looking for Russ T?

Goombario: Oh yeah! His house is over there while…

birby6: You already told us!

Goombario: Oops, sorry. I get overeager when newbies come here…

birby6: It's ok! Let's go!

When they get there they see Russ T. reading some kind of book.

Russ T: Fascinating!

Goombella: Ummmm, Russ T?

He turns around.

Russ T: Hey, I know you! You're Frankly's girl, right?

Goombella: Yup, that's me!

Russ T: I've heard so much about you! I can't believe you found the treasure of the Thousand-Year Door! I've read so much about it but have never had the courage to go to the Palace of Shadow! If there's anything you need all you need to do is ask!

Goombella: Actually there is one thing. Can you tell us what this is?

birby6 holds up the pink key he got from Larry.

Russ T: Hmmmmmmmmmmm…

Russ T then immediately backs away.

Russ T: It… It… can't be…

birby6: What?

?: It's me…

birby6: Huh?

The key floats up and shows it now has eyes, and a little bow on its head.

?: I know it's kind of weird to see a key like this…

birby6: Well yeah!

Goombario: What are you?

?: My name is Lil. Lil Key.

Russ T: (stammering). I… I… heard about… you… You're… the… the… key… of… of... joy… Are you not?

Lil: Wow. You sure are a brainiac! *turns to birby6* I think I should explain…

Goombario: O_O Maybe you should.

Lil: I can't remember much, but I remember some sort of ghostly shadow, and how it caused an apocalypse many centuries ago...That's sadly all I can remember for now, but to aid you against the forces ahead, I'll grant you my powers.

Lil says a few magic words, then casts her energy out on birby6. birby6 learns Lullaby! With it, he can put opponents to sleep!

Lil: I now need to rest at Star Haven with our brethren, the Star Spirits. I wish you good luck.

She goes away.

Goombario: O_O … Woah…

Russ T: Ummmmm… Now that the little light show is over I have something to help you on your journey.

Russ T hands them the book he had earlier.

Russ T: Don't judge it as a regular book! It's actually a magic book! It was supposed to lead to the magic keys, but since I thought they didn't exist I thought it was useless.

Goombella: So where does it say to go?

birby6 looks at it only to get temporarily blinded by flashing lights. Like the map in PM2, it flashes around the place they should go next. It flashes around a desert area right below Toad Town.

Goombario: I know that place! It's Dry Dry Desert!

birby6: That must be a place where a key is being held!

Goombario: The only way to get there is by train, so we must to the Toad Town station!

birby6: Let's go!

birby6, Goombario, and Goombella head to Toad Town station.

Russ T: Good luck!

On our heroes' way to the station they make a quick pitstop at Harry's Shop. Goombario immediately eyes a slingshot.

Goombario: Woah, a slingshot! *turns to Harry* Hey Harry, how much for the slingshot?

Harry: 500 coins.

Goombario: (I'm sure birby6 won't mind.)

He trades 500 coins for the slingshot. Meanwhile, Goombella bought a Boomerang and birby6 got a hammer each for 500 coins.

Harry: Pleasure doing business with ya!

They leave the shop. They soon get to Toad Town Station.

Conductor: You going to Mt. Rugged?

Our Heroes: Yup!

Conductor: Then hop on!

They do. Once everyone gets on, the train departs. Everyone just sits down and enjoys the view.

birby6: So you guys say you both went to Goom University together?

Goombario: Yup!

Goombella: Mario told me about another Goomba on his adventure wearing a blue cap while he was in Rogueport, and I immediately knew who it was but I never got the chance to tell him…

Goombario: We got a room together at Goom University too. You can imagine what it felt like.

There was a moment of silence. Then everyone started to laugh. The train then came to a stop.

Conductor: We're here at Mt. Rugged!

Everyone gets off.

Goombella: So this is Mt. Rugged. I've heard so many tales about here. Some say this place was the birthplace of many dinosaurs. That's why archaeologists found so many fossils here.

Goombario: Really? I've been here before and I saw no fossils.

Goombella: That's because they're usually underground.

Goombario: Oh!

They continue onto Mt. Rugged, battling many enemies and avoiding cacti. They eventually make it to a sterile-looking bridge. When they make it across, Goombario immediately pulls them back.

Goombario Wait! We have to be careful! We don't want to run into….

Just then, a vulture-like enemy appears.

Goombario: … Buzzar.

Buzzar: Hey, you're the ones who beat Larry! Morton told me of you! When I beat you, I can skip one of his annoying speeches! Looks like I'm going to have to bust you up!

*Battle Start*  
Buzzar: 15 HP

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Buzzar: 11 HP

Goombario uses his slingshot.  
Buzzar: 7 HP

Buzzar casts wind.  
birby6: 6 HP  
Goombario: 6 HP

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Buzzar: 3 HP

Goombario uses his slingshot.  
Buzzar: 0 HP

You win! 75 exp.  
*Battle Over*

Buzzar: Aah! I got whupped!  
He falls off the mountain, hits the ground, and faints.

Goombario: Well, that was entertaining! Let's keep going.

They do until they get to the desert.

Goombario: Don't worry! As long as we follow the path it will take us to Dry Dry Outpost!

They follow the path. After avoiding Pokeys, Bandits, and Tweesters, they get to Dry Dry Outpost.

Goombella: Wow! I've never seen a town so… desert-like.

Goombario: Yeah. Now we need to see Moustafa.

birby6: Who?

Goombario: He's the mayor of this village. He also has an item that can locate Morton's Castle.

birby6: Well than, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

They go to the rooftops and end up seeing Moustafa.

Moustafa: Hi Goombario. It's been a long time.

Goombario: Yup!

Moustafa: Merlee foretold your arrival to me, so I knew you were coming. You need the Pulse Stone, no?

Goombella: That's exactly why we came here!

Moustafa: Then here, take it.

Got the Pulse Stone.

Moustafa: The closer you get to Morton's Castle, the faster it blinks!

Goombario: Ok! Now let's go!

They head off to the shop first. Using their remaining money, birby6 buys a Dusty Hammer, Goombario buys a barrel full of beans (don't ask why), and Goombella buys some Dried Pasta. They then head to the Toad House and restore their HP. Then they head into the desert. They follow the Stone until they get to a rock in the middle of nowhere with a hole in it.

Goombario: I think we're supposed to put it in the hole.

?: Not so fast!

Then out of the blue comes….Jr. Troopa!.

Goombario: Jr. Troopa? I thought we got rid of you!

Jr. Troopa: You can never get rid of me! I learned a new trick too so there is no turning back now!

Goombella: Who is this guy?

Goombario: Some jerk who wants to kill us.

Jr. Troopa: I'm not a jerk! I'm an evil stalker!

Goombario: SURE you are.

Jr. Troopa: Grrrr! I'll show you!

*Battle Start*  
Jr. Troopa: 15 HP

Jr. Troopa: I learned a new trick! Watch and be amazed!  
Jr. Troopa then grows a spike on his head.  
Jr. Troopa: Your headbonks are now useless now! Mwahahahaha!

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Jr. Troopa: 11 HP

Jr. Troopa: Hey, you have weapons? Where did you get those?  
birby6: Definitely not from Bob's Pet Store.  
?: Hey!  
Dark Koopa appears.  
Dark Koopa: Did I just hear someone use my gag?  
birby6: Ummmmmmm… Jr. Troopa used it! Get him!  
Dark Koopa: Die!

Dark Koopa uses Jr. Troopa Assault.  
Jr. Troopa: 0 HP

You win! 50 exp.  
Goombario grows to Level 3.  
*Battle Over*

Dark Koopa chases Jr. Troopa out of the desert.

birby6: Seriously, is that guy going to keep showing up?

Goombario: Jr. Troopa or Dark Koopa?

birby6: Jr. Troopa.

Goombario: I bet A LOT more times.

birby6: Oh.

Goombario: Now let's put this Stone in that rock.

He does. Then the castle springs right out of the sands.

birby6: O_O … Woah.

Goombario: I've seen better.

They head inside to find the castle completely covered in sand.

Goombella: Where do you think Morton is?

Goombario: Knowing Morton, he's probably lecturing his minions right now.

birby6: *gasp* Look!

They look to see the room getting filled with sand.

birby6: We're going to drown in sand!

Goombario: Not on my watch!

Goombella: You don't have a watch!

Goombario: Well… I do now!

Goombario dives under the sand and quickly… unclogs the drain?

Goombella: Wow. How did you know?

Goombario: This room was shaped like a bathtub.

Indeed, it _is _shaped like a bathtub.

birby6: Why would…

Goombario: Don't question the unquestionable.

When the sand subsides they climb an extremely long staircase to find Morton in his speech room.

Morton: …And that concludes my speech.

Minions: Yay!

Morton: Now for the speech on wedding cake!

Minions: NOOOOOOOOOO!

birby6: Not… so… fast.

He turns to see our heroes completely exhausted.

birby6: You HAD to make an extremely long staircase?

Morton: Yes, I had to because… HEY, you're birby6! I should kill you now but I'm giving a speech on wedding cake because I like wedding cake and wedding cake is tasty because it's so white and tangy! Now my minions, go massacre, maul, kill, murder…

Everyone except Morton: SHUT UP!

Morton: … Shutting up.

birby6: You were saying?

Morton: Oh yeah. Minions, ATTACK!

Minions: YAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Our heroes quickly sidestep, causing the minions to fall down the extremely long staircase.

Morton: -_- I must do everything myself, don't I?

*Battle Start*  
Morton: 20 HP

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Morton: 18 HP

Goombario switches with Goombella.

Morton causes an earthquake.  
birby6: 7 HP  
Goombella: 7 HP

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Morton: 16 HP

Goombella uses Headlight Flash.  
Morton blocks the attack.

Morton causes an earthquake.  
birby6: 4 HP  
Goombella: 4 HP

birby6 switches positions with Goombella.  
Goombella throws her boomerang.  
Morton: 14 HP

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Morton: 12 HP

Morton starts talking.  
Goombella: Aaaaah! My ears!  
Goombella becomes confused.

Goombella is confused. She attacks birby6!  
birby6: 2 HP

birby6 uses the Dried Pasta.  
birby6: 5 HP

Morton spits fire.  
Goombella: 2 HP

Goombella is confused. She throws her boomerang.  
Morton: 10 HP

birby6 throws his Dusty Hammer.  
Morton: 9 HP  
Morton goes into a state of shock.

Morton is too shocked to move.

Goombella snaps out of confusion. She throws her boomerang.  
Morton: 7 HP

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Morton: 5 HP

Morton spits fire.  
Goombella: 0 HP  
Goombella faints.

birby6 switches Goombella with Goombario.  
Goombario uses his slingshot.  
Morton: 3 HP

Morton starts talking.  
birby6 becomes confused.

birby6 is confused. He uses his hammer.  
Morton: 1 HP

Goombario uses his slingshot.  
Morton: 0 HP

You win! 110 exp.  
birby6 grows to Level 3! birby6 learns Shock Bonk! With it, he can make opponents shocked!  
Goombella grows to Level 3! Goombella learns Rally Wink! With it, she can give someone an extra turn!.  
*Battle Over*

Morton: X_X

birby6: Yup, he's dead.

Goombella: No he's not. We just knocked him out.

Goombario: This is no time to argue! We've got to get the key!

birby6: Where could it be?

Everyone searches. Goombario eventually finds it in one of the corners of the room.

Goombario: I found it!

birby6: Then let's get out of here!

birby6 goes toward the staircase, only to trip and fall down it. Remember, it's a REALLY long staircase.

Goombario: There go his nine lives.

Goombella: That's for cats!

Goombario: Oh!


	4. Chapter 3: Wendy under the sea

**Chapter 3: Wendy Under the Sea**

We see our heroes taking a rest at Club 64.

Goombario: We're really lucky I had a membership or else we couldn't get in here!

Goombella: It's also really nice of you for getting us breakfast this morning.

Goombario: Oh, it was nothing… *blushes*

Goombella: So birby6, where do we go next?

birby6: Let me check….

birby6 opens the magic book and gets blinded by the flashing lights. It flashes over the ocean.

?: I know where that is!

The key they got from Morton's Castle comes out from birby6's pocket and takes its true form. It now has eyes and a mustache.

?: My name is Rick Key, the Key of Wisdom, and the next place you need to go is the ocean. Also…

Goombario (interrupting): I think we already knew that.

Rick: Let me finish! Also, it is a secret patch of land under the ocean. It was driven under there a long time ago. The next key lies there, and Wendy O. Koopa is protecting it!

Goombella: How do you know about the Koopas?

Rick: Well, I am the Key of Wisdom.

birby6: By the way, Lil Key said something about my past. Does this mean each of you know a little bit about it?

Rick: Well, we've been held captive by the Koopalings for so long, our memories of the incident slowly faded. However, I'm sure if you rescue more of my Key brethren, our powers will strengthen and more memories would come back to us. Since you already rescued one already, I remember a little more details on the subject.

birby6: Then tell me! I want to find out about the incident and my past!

Rick: Very well. Yes, there indeed was a dark shadow that caused an apocalypse centuries ago, and the shape of it looked like...a bedsheet.

birby6: A what?

Rick: A bedsheet, quite oddly. Unfortunately, that's all I can remember. You will have to rescue my other Key brethren if you want to learn more.

Goombella: Oh.

Rick: I will now use my energy to help you.

After a few magic words, he casts his energy on birby6.

birby6 can now use Earth Tremor! With it, he can put a hurt on ground enemies!.

Rick: I must now rest at Star Haven. I wish you luck.

He goes away.

Goombario: OOOOOKay, back to business. First of all, how are we going to get in the ocean? We can't swim down there since we can't hold our breath long underwater.

birby6: It seems the only way of getting there is by submarine.

Goombella: Hey, I saw one down by the docks! Let's go!

They head to the docks and instantly spot a submarine that looks brand new.

Goombario: Wow, you were right, Goombella!

birby6: Let's use it!

?: Not so fast!

They turn around to see a Goomba wearing a scuba helmet running toward them.

?: The name's Scoomba, and you are not using my submarine! It requires years of experience to use one of these!

birby6: Look sir, we just need to use this to save the world!

Scoomba: Then you need to help me with one thing…

Scoomba pulls out… a pickle jar?.

Scoomba: Can you help me open this?

Goombario: You need help opening a pickle jar?

Scoomba: If you can't open it you can't use my submarine!

birby6: I can handle this!

birby6 uses his hammer and breaks it open.

Scoomba: Yay! Thanks for opening it!

Goombella: But he just broke your jar!

Scoomba: Who cares?

Goombella: -_-

Scoomba: Since you need assistance on how this thing works, I'll be joining you on your journey.

birby6: Works for me!

Scoomba joins the team! In battle he can blast enemies with bubbles using his Bubble Blast move!.

Goombario: Let's get going!

They all get in the submarine and it gets going. They soon get into deep waters.

Goombella: Wow, it's really amazing in these waters. I see some species that are not even in Rogueport!

Goombario: Really? We see these fish all the time. *turns around to another porthole*. Woah! Look, a Puffer Cheep! You can only see those in the Beanbean-

Scoomba: Puffer Cheep, where?

Scoomba blasts a torpedo at it, killing it.

Goombario: O_O Why did you do that?!

Scoomba: Puffer Cheep scare me.

Goombario: -_-

They soon spot the castle and go there. They spot a hole in the back wall and go through it. When the submarine surfaces, they all get out.

Goombella: It's really damp in here.

?: I know.

birby6: Who goes there?

Out comes… Jr. Troopa.

Jr. Troopa: When I said I was never going to swim back in Paper Mario, I lied! Now, prepare for a beating!

*Battle Start*  
Jr. Troopa: 20 HP

Jr. Troopa: This time I'm bound to win!

Jr. Troopa hides in his egg.

Jr. Troopa: Your attacks are now useless!

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Jr. Troopa blocks the attack.

Goombella uses her boomerang.  
Jr. Troopa blocks the attack.

birby6: Our attacks don't even phase him!

Goombario: Don't worry, for I have got this!

Goombario pulls out a balloon.

Jr. Troopa: And what do you expect to do with that?

Goombario: This!

Goombario pops the balloon.

?: WHAT?!

Dark Koopa appears.

Dark Koopa: Who popped a balloon?

Goombario: Jr. Troopa did it.

Dark Koopa: MUST KILL!

Dark Koopa uses Cheap Move to kill Jr. Troopa.  
Jr. Troopa: 0 HP

You win! 75 exp.  
*Battle Over*

Dark Koopa: Nobody pops my balloons!

Dark Koopa, like he always does, chases Jr. Troopa out of the castle.

Scoomba: What's with him?

Everyone except Scoomba: We don't know.

They continue through the castle while solving puzzles, avoiding traps, and ignoring Scoomba as he says random phrases. They soon get to a room where everything is pink, even the bed with a sleeping Koopa in it.

birby6: I wonder why Wendy has everything pink….

Goombella: Because she's a girl!

Scoomba: I OBJECT!

This wakes up the sleeping Koopa, who is a little dazed.

Everyone but Scoomba and the Koopa: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Scoomba: What? Weren't we in court?

Everyone but Scoomba and the Koopa: -_-

The Koopa snaps out of her daze.

Koopa: HEY! What are you doing in my castle?!

birby6: Your castle? So you must be Wendy.

Wendy: Indeed I am! Now get out of my castle before you hear from King Dad!

birby6: Not until we get your key!

Wendy: No way! I got it as a birthday present, so if you take it from me I'LL THROW A TANTRUM!

birby6: Then we'll just have to take it from you!

*Battle Start*  
Wendy: 25 HP

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Wendy: 23 HP

Goombella switches with Scoomba.

Wendy launches a candy ring.  
It wraps around Scoomba.

Scoomba gets choked by the candy ring.  
Scoomba: 9 HP

birby6 uses Shock Bonk.  
Wendy: 19 HP  
Wendy goes into a state of shock.

Scoomba uses Bubble Blast.  
Wendy: 16 HP

Wendy is too shocked to move.

Scoomba gets choked by the candy ring.  
Scoomba: 8 HP

birby6 uses Shock Bonk.  
Wendy: 12 HP

Scoomba headbonks.  
Wendy: 11 HP

Wendy summons a tidal wave.  
birby6: 7 HP  
Scoomba: 5 HP

Scoomba gets choked by the candy ring.  
Scoomba: 4 HP

birby6 uses Shock Bonk.  
Wendy: 7 HP

Scoomba headbonks.  
Wendy: 6 HP

Wendy blasts water.  
birby6: 5 HP

Scoomba gets choked by the candy ring.  
Scoomba: 3 HP

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Wendy: 4 HP

Scoomba headbonks.  
Wendy: 3 HP

Wendy blasts water.  
birby6: 3 HP

Scoomba gets choked by the candy ring.  
Scoomba: 2 HP

birby6 uses his hammer.  
Wendy: 1 HP

Scoomba headbonks.  
Wendy: 0 HP

You win! 125 exp.  
*Battle Over*

Wendy: X_X

Scoomba: Yup. Out cold.

Goombario: Where do you think the key is?

Goombella: I found it!

She shows it to everyone.

Goombella: I found it under her pillow.

Scoomba: Maybe she planned to give it to the Tooth Fairy.

Goombella: The Tooth Fairy doesn't exist!

Scoomba: She doesn't? *starts crying*

birby6: Goombario, drag the crybaby to the sub.

Goombario: Ok.


End file.
